The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to context resolution.
A collection of documents can be maintained and accessed by various software systems. Documents within the collection can refer to each other using pointers, such as hyperlinks. Each of the documents in the collection can appear in different variants, such as, in different translations and different states of processing, e.g., different versions, dates generated, dates revised, and so forth.